AI Behavior Analysis
NOTICE: This article is still under construction, be aware the contents can change rapidly. Cleaning up will be done afterwards. Also, do not link to this article yet, unless it's completed and this text is removed. Explaination While playing "Freedom Wars", a player will observe the AI Companions doing several actions. Those actions include: *Cutting parts off (Disassembling) abductors with their Melee-Weapon *Using Ranged Weapons to attack Abductors *Escorting Citizens to extraction *Reviving the player character (as probability) when conditions are met. *Switching targets (Aggro Priority) *Escorting the player *Roaming the area Understanding AI Properties may help you make a team, which is specialized on a mission. Like placing Marie and Beatrice in a Citizen-Recover Mission to focus better on enemies, while both NPC escort the citizen on their own. Simply put, this article is for a special type ''of players. Text 1 Most of the time, NPC will startout with the basic command "Follow", which will escort the Player and attack enemies in their line of sight. As soon some conditions are met, an NPC will do actions which ignores the default command. Marie and Beatrice will escort a citizen to extraction as soon it appears in "neutral state" (white icon) on screen. This can be cancelled by user issuing the "Cover" command. When the assigned time of a mission runs out or there is no enemy in proximity, both characters will forcefully resume the escort of the citizen. This behavior was observed by Natalia on rare occasions it's unclear what forces her to do this. Several NPC which wield Light Melee Weapons are able to disassemble Abductor parts by their loadout. But they won't use it, unless some conditions are met. Although Natalia wields a melee, she is rarely seen to disassemble an Abductor. ''(Text) Conditions Overview These are conditions, which may be programmed in game AI code. *Allied NPC wields Light Melee (true, false) *Allied NPC Melee Affinity (numeric) *Allied NPC Range Affinity (numeric) *Allied NPC Equipment Level (numeric, 0-8) *Allied NPC Equipment Level is higher or equal then Abductor Rating (numeric >= numeric) *Allied NPC Probability to revive player (numeric) *Allied NPC maximal proximity distance to revive fallen player (numeric, simple type: {close, range} ) **-> A player outside this distance won't be revived by the NPC, depending on the probability. A player too far away will expire, even if a NPC may take action to revive the player, so keep that in mind. *Allied NPC uses accessory command instead *Allied NPC uses Thorn abilities //Like healing, building a wall *Abductor part at 100% (numeric) *Abductor part at <100% (numeric) *Abductor part at <75% (numeric) *Abductor part at <50% (numeric) *Abductor part at <25% (numeric) *Abductor Pod was broken at least once, now at <50% (true, false + numeric) // Note: A formerly broken pod won't heal to 100% *Abductor Pod was broken at least once, now at <25% (true, false + numeric) *Abductor Part has been melee attacked by player before (true, false) **-> This may cause an NPC to attack the very same part with it's own melee, if applicable. *Abductor Pod has Citizen inside (true, false) **-> This may cause an NPC to attack the Pod by melee, if applicable by affinity, pod health and/or command. *Abductor is immobile (true, false) *Abductor is stunned by pod damage or critical damage (true, false) // Note: A stunned Abductor will use a different pose *Abductor is stunned by Thorn trap (true, false) *Citizen is escorted by enemy NPC (true, false) *Citizen is neutral (true, false) *Citizen is captured by allied forces (true, false) *Citizen is in close proxymity (distance numeric) *Citizen is in danger of being abducted (true, false + time limit before abduction takes effect) *Accessory is in danger of being abducted (true, false + time limit before abduction takes effect) *Accessory is being abducted (true, false + time limit before abduction grace timer runs out) *Enemy NPC is in proxymity? (distance numeric) *Enemy NPC is range or close combat (true, false) *Enemy NPC is escorting Citizen (true, false) Kai - Will attack pod with melee regardless of health, even once broken. (Duo) - Tries to cooperate with player, helps pulling down ABDs. - Changes his behavior slightly, when other NPC are in team. (Quad) - Will try to heal and creates "Healing Tree" Marie - Property: Will escort Citizens. Nina Heavily melee based. Will attack pod. Natalia (Text) Uwe (Text) Sergio (Text) Category:Game Mechanics